Why Not?
by mightve-inhaledyou
Summary: What would have happened in Denver if Jeremy hadn't interrupted?


**Author's note: I got the idea for this one-shot from someone I follow on Tumblr. She wanted someone to write a fic where Damon and Elena don't get interrupted by Jeremy in 3x19 and end up having sex. I strayed a little from the prompt (it basically turned into my headcanon for what should have happened in that ep) but this is my first attempt at fic and smut, so... be gentle :) **

* * *

All Elena wanted was to go to sleep.

She knew she needed the rest – she certainly needed the peace of mind, however temporary – but she couldn't get her brain to just stop and let her relax. As she resigned herself to yet another restless night, she heard the bathroom door swing open. The scent of cheap motel soap and something wholly Damon drifted into the small room on a thick cloud of steam. As his quiet footsteps headed vaguely in her direction she realized she was holding her breath. A fleeting image of Damon, naked and proud and covered in bubbles, popped unbidden into her mind, accompanied by an unmistakable twinge way down low. The soft clink of glass close to her bed was too much to resist, and finally, slowly, Elena opened her eyes. _I'm just curious_, she thought. _There's nothing wrong with being curious._

She hadn't expected him to look so vulnerable.

At first, all she could do was take in the vast expanse of his shoulders and the acres of exposed skin. As he shrugged into his shirt, and glanced out the window, her gaze slowly drifted to his face. He sat down with a weary sigh and Elena marveled that any one person should look so burdened. As if he could sense he was being watched, his eyes darted to hers and she stopped mid-breath. She waited for the smirk, the one he used when he knew he'd gotten the upper hand, but he wasn't gloating. The look he gave her before joining her on the bed was naked, and tender, and in that moment she had no trouble seeing him as a man who would spare his lover pain at the expense of his own heart.

When he reached for her hand, something small and wild bloomed between their tangled fingers and slowly licked a path straight to her aching core. She was out of the room before she even understood what was happening, rejecting the part of her that prayed he would follow.

In the last moments before he said her name (_like it was a fucking prayer_) she tried reasoning that the ache between her thighs had nothing to do with Damon Salvatore, that it had just been too long since she'd last had sex. She liked and needed regular sex and she wasn't getting it and _fuck_, why was she so wet? She couldn't catch her breath and then he was asking _why not?_ and she realized she had no good answer. She couldn't think of a single reason why they should continue to deny each other happiness or pleasure, not when they had suffered together so often.

This was her epiphany: she didn't want to live in a world where pain was right and love was wrong.

She ran to him then, marveling at the look in his eyes as she flung herself at him. His mouth met hers and within moments they were both gasping for breath. She had always enjoyed sex but nobody, _nobody_ had ever made her feel so instantly, achingly aroused. His tongue was in her mouth and she sucked on his lower lip, biting it hard enough to make him groan. He moved suddenly, pressing their bodies against the cold concrete wall, and she felt his thick erection straining against its confinement. She wanted to know what it felt like in her hands and her mouth. She wanted to know what it felt like buried deep inside her. Their hips moved together and a single, low moan slid past her lips. His hands and mouth were everywhere (_like he was scared she would disappear at any moment_) and every touch sparked a current that lead directly to the bundle of nerves between her legs. If he didn't start touching her there she would go insane, she knew she would. She was already halfway there.

His hands slid down her back to squeeze her ass, pulling the cheeks apart ever so slightly before sliding back up her sides. Her inner walls clenched wildly and before she knew what she was doing she had Damon's wrist in a death grip and was shoving his hand down the front of her pants. Just as quickly he leapt back from her and stood, panting and shaking slightly, his eyes darker than anything she had ever seen.

"Damon." She refused to break eye contact, slowly taking a step towards him.

"If we go there, I won't be able to stop. You know that." Elena could tell it was taking all of his self-control to remain motionless and resist retreating from her advances. He didn't want to run away but she could tell he didn't trust what was happening. His lips were deeply red and kiss-swollen and he'd never looked more painfully beautiful. She took a deep breath, and the cold air helped spark the courage she was willing to flame.

"I don't want to stop, Damon. Stefan knows there's something going on between us and I'm tired of trying to deny it. It's not fair to any of us." She hesitated before taking another step, and another, until she was standing directly in front of him. She stared into his eyes and waited.

"Elena…" His eyes were more tortured than she had ever seen them and she couldn't keep her hands off of him any longer. She closed the small gap between them and put her hands on his cheeks. She didn't say anything, just stared at him, silently commanding him to see everything she put into that one gaze. He swallowed thickly but still didn't say anything.

Slowly, slowly, Elena stretched up on the tips of her toes and pressed her mouth to his once more. Her clit throbbed painfully at the contact and from the way he quickly inhaled she knew he could sense her arousal. What little remained of her self-control finally snapped and fell away like a too-heavy branch. Fisting his hair in both of her hands, she kissed him roughly and felt his arms finally slide around her waist. She moaned at the touch and his embrace tightened. Her hands were tangled in his hair and he had wedged one of his legs between her thighs so she could grind on him. She let her arm fall down to his waist and her fingers easily found his massive erection.

"Fuck, Elena." She'd never heard him sound so undone. The desperation in his voice had her inner walls clenching madly and she wanted nothing more than to drag him back to their room and the comfort of the shitty motel bed.

"I want you to fuck me, Damon." The words were out of her mouth before she realized she was speaking. His eyes popped open and practically radiated desire.

"So I gathered," he said thickly, bending to press a trail of burning kisses down her throat.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" she countered and then moaned loudly as he caught her nipple between his teeth, worrying it through the thin fabric of her tank top. She could feel her wetness had soaked through her panties, and they slid back and forth across her nether lips with her every movement. It felt so good she thought she would explode, and a desperate whimper escaped from the back of her throat.

Without warning, Damon picked her up and sped them to a dimly-lit corner of the corridor. As he pressed her back into the wall and slid his hand up her shirt, she glanced around once to make sure they weren't facing any other rooms. All the windows within eyesight were dark with curtains drawn. Then Damon's fingers were sliding up to pinch her already-hard nipples and she stopped thinking about anything else.

He didn't say anything when she moved to undo his belt but she felt him tense slightly nonetheless. She knew he was only trying to give them the illusion of privacy when he'd moved them to this corner, but Elena had other plans. She had finally realized what was so obvious to everyone else, and that realization had destroyed the inhibitions she'd clung to over the past several months. Suddenly all that she wanted in the whole world was to love him as openly and wantonly as possible. Their tongues danced together as she pulled his zipper down and slowly, slowly, slid her fingers around his pulsing shaft. He made a noise she'd never heard before and she smiled into his mouth.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he gasped. She couldn't imagine the strength it took to ignore her hand on his throbbing member and ask her a question that had the potential to stop it all in its tracks. Marveling at his will, she quickened her pace and smiled wider.

"If you won't fuck me up against this wall, I guess I'll have to do it myself." She quickly let go of his erection and, much more slowly, slid the hand that had just been pleasuring him down the front of her own pants. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly. She looked up at him through thick lashes, sighing and closing her eyes when her fingers finally brushed her aching nub. She was wetter than she'd ever been in her life and she knew it wasn't going to take much to make her come. Spreading her legs slightly, she dipped her fingers down past her clit until they slid just inside her entrance, teasing the sensitive flesh at her opening. It felt so good that she honestly forgot she was supposed to be putting on a show and started fucking herself in earnest. Her skin prickled all over as she shot towards her orgasm, until suddenly she realized it was no longer her own fingers working her sensitive flesh but Damon's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder as he fucked her with long, thick fingers. His thumb rubbed insistently against her swollen nub and she knew it wasn't going to be long before she exploded on him.

"Come for me, Elena." He whispered in her ear and instantly the world collapsed down around them. She came on his hand and cried his name over and over, fingers desperately fisted in his hair. She had never felt anything so strong and doubted she ever would again. After an indeterminate amount of time her vision slowly returned, and she sighed so lustily that Damon couldn't help chuckling softly.

"I take it you won't be asking for your money back tomorrow, hmm?" he teased as she leaned back against the wall and stretched, her eyes closed, a blissful smile on her face. She opened her eyes and reached up to touch his cheek softly.

"Never." She held his gaze, making sure he fully understood her meaning.

Without breaking their eye contact, Damon reached up and took her hand from his cheek, instead drawing the first and middle fingers in his mouth. As he sucked on the slender digits, Elena remembered what those fingers had been doing just minutes before and felt desire pool between her legs once again.

"Think any of these rooms are empty?" she asked, smiling at the way his eyes narrow dangerously at her words.

"Only one way to find out," he said, and before she could say anything else he scooped her up into his arms and carried her off down the hall. Burying her face in his neck, Elena sighed and hoped Rose would take a little extra time getting back to them.

Some things are worth the wait.


End file.
